Truth Or Dare?
by dierevolution
Summary: I know its been done before, but the Truth or Dare story will never die! Never! A group of Hogwarts finest play truth or dare. What's a simple game of truth or dare? And where does it lead? I know its been done before, but i couldn't resist Het-sex and sl


_Truth or Drare  
Lovelondonlook  
R  
One of my first Fan Fictions...but still good:)  
One Shot...lots of pairs.  
_

**  
Truth Or Dare**

**  
**

Improvisation of the game where you pull up people of the opposite sex and when the music stops you have to make out with the one your stuck with.

-----------------------------------

The afternoon began just like every afternoon. Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with Neville and Ginny, sat in the common room after classes, bored out of there brain.

"What to do, what to do. Gods I'm so bored. How about you Harry?" Ron whined.

"Yes Ron, Bored." Was all Harry could get out, not doing anything in a while had drained him of energy.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Ron said frustrated.

"Maybe," began Hermione, "you could do your homework." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Gods Hermione, were not that bored!" Yelled Ron, frustration becoming more evident.

"Hey Hermione, could we play that game you taught me?" Ginny asked, she was also bored, and had no homework as such.

"That's a wonderful idea Ginny." Beamed Hermione, who was surprised she didn't think of it in the first place, but lets go to the great hall, there's hardly anyone here since it's holidays and it will be empty.

The group agreed, and so they were off towards the great hall.

When they arrived they were surprised to find Dean, Seamus, and Draco fighting over whom was the better Quidditch seeker, Draco or Harry? The answer was pretty obvious. But we all know Draco.

They also saw, to there surprise, well no not really, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and Katie all having a little party over in the corner.

"Dean, Seamus, Draco...wanna play 'truth or dare?'" Yelled Harry.

"Yeah, but you'll have to explain it." Said Seamus, followed by Draco and Dean.

"What? Play with you people? I think not." Draco sneered.

"Oh, Draco stop being a git. Come on you need a little excitement in your life." Said Hermione sitting on the floor.

Draco was stunned, so he sat down.

"Ok. Fred! Do you guys wanna come and play a game? It'll be fun...promise!" Yelled Ron over to his brother and his comrades.

"Sure," said Fred, who wouldn't turn down anything. They all made they're way over to the group and sat down. They now formed a circle.

Hermione explained the rules. "Ok, this is how it works. Someone goes first, and they ask someone else of there choice, 'truth or dare', then that person picks one, and that person chooses ether a question they have to answer truthfully, or a dare they have to preform. Dares that you don't do will count again you in some way so I don't recommend not doing your dares."

Everyone nodded their approval, and just as they were about to begin Dumbledore entered followed by Severus Snape, Minerva Magonogall, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. "Hello everyone. May I ask what you're playing."

Hermione took control of the situation. "Truth or Dare, sir."

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled. "May we join you?" Severus looked quite put out but the other professors looked keen.

"Of course headmaster, but I must forewarn you, I don't think we'll be playing the kids version, if you know what I mean." Hermione smiled. She knew how naughty this game could be.

The headmaster grinned and winked at her. "That is quite alright dear, we just wont tell anyone." The professors began to join the circle, accept Severus who stood there. "Well, come on then Severus, it's just a game."

Reluctant to argue with the headmaster, Severus sat down in the only space available, next to Hermione.

"Ok, said Hermione, I'll start, Ginny, truth or dare?" Began Hermione.

Ginny smiled. "Truth."

Hermione smiled. Better get into it. "Who do you love?"

Ginny blushed. "Neville, and mmm..." The rest came out as a mumble.

"Sorry what was that Ginny?" Asked Remus.

"And Hermione." Ginny said, blushing furiously.

The circle gasped, and Hermione just smiled. Ginny looked relieved that Hermione hadn't got mad or anything, although Neville looked ready to burst a tube.

"Ok my turn", said Ginny, "Professor..."

"No my dear, were playing a game you may call us by our first names today children. Albus, Minerva, Severus, Remus and Sirius." Albus said, smiling.

Ginny blushed and began again, "Ok, Remus, truth or dare?"

Remus smiled at the girl, "Truth."

Ginny smiled. "I've wanted to ask you this for so long. Does it hurt to change into a werewolf? Is it fun?"

Remus smiled again, "yes Ginny is does hurt a little, and yes its fun, especially when I get to scare unsuspecting Slytherins!" He laughed out loud along with everyone besides Severus and Draco; they were scowling at him, which made everyone laugh even more.

"Draco, truth or dare?" Remus asked.

Draco frowned. "Truth."

"Ever the Slytherin. Who do you love Draco?" Remus asked.

"Huh...Harry." This got a better response from the circle than Ginny's answer. "Oooh's", and "Ahhh" were heard for a couple of minutes. Harry was grinning from ear to ear.

"Severus, truth or dare?" Draco hissed.

Severus sent him a death glare. "Truth."

"Who, in this group do you find you respect?" Draco hissed. Draco knew Severus didn't respect many people.

"Albus, Minerva, Hermione, Draco, maybe Ginny." Severus mused. Ginny blushed again, three shades of red. Snape had just complimented her. "Truth or dare, old man?" Everyone knew he meant Dumbledore when he said old man.

"I do believe I shall pick dare." He smiled.

"Trust you to come up with an elaborate response to a simple question you old goose." Albus knew Severus was only joking with him. "I dare you to not speak in riddles for a whole week!" Everyone smiled at Severus' stupid request. He couldn't think of anything. Anyway, it was just a game.

Albus smiled. "Of course."

"Harry," Albus mused, "truth or dare my boy."

"Truth." Harry smiled.

Albus smiled; finally he was going to get a strait answer. "Are you alright?"

Harry sighed, he knew that was coming. "No. Truth or dare Ron?"

Ron smiled, happy to be apart of the game. "Dare." This probably wasn't the smartest thing for him to pick.

Harry smiled, "Kiss Katie." Ron looked terrified, but proceeded over to Katie, who exuberantly stood up. Ron kissed her lightly on the lips and sat back down again, his checks burning. Everybody w

histled.

"Katie," Ron smiled, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes. Hermione truth or dare?" Smiled Katie.

"Dare."

"Kiss every male in the room, teachers included, and tells us which is the best kisser, but you have to sit in their laps while you do it."

Hermione looked horrified. She got up anyway, this way she got to kiss everyone. So one by one she kissed them, Harry, Ron, Albus, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George, Draco and finally Neville, then, she sat down, glazed over.

"So," asked Katie, "who is it?"

Hermione smiled, it was a hard decision. "Probably a draw between Severus and Sirius." Everyone thought the fact that Severus was a good kisser was very disconcerting.

Severus glared at Hermione, and Sirius smiled at her.

By the end of the first round they had discovered that Neville was in love with Ginny, and asked her out. Ginny said yes on the spot. Sirius was in love with Remus, which we all knew. Minerva had the balls to French kiss Albus in front of everyone, thanks to Sirius. Alicia and Angelina made out for Fred's pleasure, and Fred pretended to be professor Snape for a while, which made everyone laugh. George asked Angelina to lick Alicia's breasts for a whole minute for his enjoyment, too. Dean revealed that he had been having erotic dreams about Seamus and Seamus revealed that he had had a crush on Dean since first year. Finally George asked Angelina out to the graduation dance publicly.

Albus was indeed amused. "Hermione, this Muggle game is hilarious. You must tell me the origins of it one day. Let's go again."

And so it began, again.

"Neville, I dare you to say 'you're a greasy git' to Severus without falling to pieces." Said Draco, amused.

Neville looked terrified, but looked him in the eyes and said, "you're a greasy git, Severus." Severus for once smiled. "Hermione who do you love?"

Hermione looked terrified, she couldn't. Oh Gods. "Severus." She whispered. There was silence. Severus looked confused; he looked at Dumbledore who winked at him. No help old man. Hermione looked up at Severus, who smiled at her. She smiled back. "Ginny I dare you to take of your shirt and let Neville lick your nipples."

Ginny turned seven shades of red, but she stood and walked over to Neville, and pulled her shirt and bra off. She knelt in front of him. Neville stuck his tongue out and began to lick Ginny's nipples, which hardened under his touch. When she was done she got up, placed her shirt on and began back to her seat.

"Severus I dare you to let Hermione sit on your lap and French kiss her for at least two minutes." Severus' heart was beating in his chest so hard he thought it might burst as Hermione came towards him and sat on his lap. He brought his mouth to hers, and kissed her mouth softly before sticking his tongue in her mouth. This lasted about three minutes before Albus coughed. Hermione was sure she had felt his erection.

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled returning to sit down.

"Draco, suck Harry off. Right here," Severus demanded.

Everyone gasped, they knew it was going to get nasty, but they didn't think Severus would ask for it.

Draco walked over to Harry whose heart was beating faster than ever, and stood him up while pulling down his pants. Harry was huge. All the girls, even McGonogall, (Don't worry she ain't a perv) Watched in fascination as Draco took Harry into his mouth and began to suck and lick, finger and nibble. A couple of minutes later Harry yelled out Draco's name as he came in the blonde's mouth. He pulled his pants on and sat down. All the girls were blushing and all the men well, I don't know what they were thinking.

Draco sighed before continuing. The inevitable happened, "Sirius fuck Remus right here." Everyone gasped. That was asking a lot. Sirius looked almost happy about it as he pushed Remus into a kneeling position on the floor.

Ten minutes later everyone was blushing. And it continued. Harry asked Draco out, much to his delight. Ron confessed that he liked Katie, much to Katie's delight. Minerva revealed that she had loved Albus for over 60 years, which everyone delighted in. Remus walked around naked through the halls for twenty minutes, encountering a couple of flushed students. Dean was dared to run through the halls covered in vegemite yelling; "Seamus taste's better!" He complied, again receiving strange looks. Seamus was dared to swap underwear with Dean for the rest of the holidays. Fred confided that he wanted to fuck Alicia until she came, screaming his name. George told a very erotic story about a man and a woman in a love triangle with another man. Everyone was horny after it. Alicia revealed she was bi-Sexual, and Angelina revealed how many times she had had sex in the past year.

"Albus," Angelina asked, this was the final question, "I just want to know, why is it that your eyes always twinkle?"

Albus laughed out loud. "Do you really want to know?"

Angelina smiled. "Yes."

Severus growled, "no riddles old man!"

Albus relented. "I think it has something to do with the fact that I always know what you're doing."

Harry smiled, "and the connection is?"

Albus laughed, "I don't know the answer to ether."


End file.
